


This Boy On The Branch

by renmoojunskz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: Kayanne lost her brother. She is a typical girl otherwise. But what happens when she meets a mysterious boy in a tree and her life completely flips in front of her?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday. A nice Tuesday. Not too cold not too warm. It was great. That's what made it so much better. See, i hate severe temperatures. So when i met him on the day it was 72 degrees and clear, i was surprised so many things could go right for me.  
I was sitting on my special bench in the park, under the great Willow tree, when the leaves started whispering above me.  
I blew it off, thinking it was a squirrel. Then, i heard, “Pssst!”   
To my surprise, a boy was sitting in the tree above me.  
How did he even get up there? There aren’t any low branches.  
“What?” I asked him, setting my novel down.  
“Come up here,” He grins a lopsided grin.  
“How?”   
“I’ll send the ladder down.” He says. As he turns around, his floppy brown hair fell in his big green eyes.  
He was cute. Strangely, as he is sitting in a tree. How long was he up there.  
After climbing the ladder, i sat down across from this boy on the branch.  
And right there, on that Tuesday, i fell in love with this boy on the branch after everything he had to tell me.

-

“What’s your name?” I ask.  
He smiles. “What’s yours?”  
“I asked first,” I say matter-of-factly.  
My black hair fell into my eyes and i brushed away.  
“You can call me Jay,” He smiles.  
“You can call me Kayanne.”   
“Thats a mysterious name, Kayanne. Kay-ann, huh. Whatever your parents were thinking when you were born, i like it,” He says and smiles again.  
“Have you always been up here? Like when i am down there?”   
“Yes, i like to watch you, not in the creepy way. One day, i was sitting up here and you came and sat down. As you drew, i watched. You’re quite talented. And i like to watch when you read, because your face does all these things. Though, you’ve read that novel down there about 30 times since i first saw you. Do you ever read anything else?”  
“Yes, but that is my novel for here.” I say.  
“You are quite strange aren’t you?” He states.  
I nod with a laugh.  
We made small talk for hours and it was turning dark so i went home without another word to Jay.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kayanne and who she is.

The next morning i told my mother all about him.  
As a 17 year old girl, it is weird to tell you mother everything, but she is my best friend.   
She seemed to approve though i don't know much about him other than he is 17 as well, is home schooled, and his name is Jay.  
“Do you think he will be there tomorrow when i go?” I ask, practically bouncing on my feet.  
“Well, i guess we will have to see. Have fun in choir.” She kisses my forehead and i head outside to my car, snatching my music folder.  
I am in the city choir, it doesn't have a name, just choir. I live in a small town in Illinois.   
Of all 17 years i have lived here, never have i seen this boy.  
“Hey, Kayanne!” My friend, June, says as i walk into the small church.   
“Hey, June,” I smile and take my place up front in the sopranos.  
I love singing, and i love choir, is helps my mind settle.   
Ever since Ben died, everything has been harder to smile about.  
Ben was my older brother, he died in a car accident 3 months ago. It wasn’t an actual accident. Ben was killed. Someone planned to t-bone him in that intersection and i just know it. I was close to him, he was only 4 years older than me. He was like my secret best friend.  
We pretended to hate each other everywhere we went but at home, there was no one else i would turn to for advice or help on homework.  
He was my rock and i loved him.  
Now he is gone forever and i can't do anything about it.  
I know people die all the time and i should “get over it” but it’s just not that simple alright?  
The chat across the choir died down and our direction, Hanna, directs us. She doesnt need to tell us the song, we just sing, already knowing what our hearts desire.

-

I guess you should know more about me. My name is Kayanne Winters. I’m 17 years old and i like to keep to myself. I have never really had and friends in school, just in choir. But even in choir i only had three. And it's not like i want friends. As i said i keep to myself.   
I'm around 115 pounds and 5’4”.  
In all my classes i like to sit in the far back left corner. I draw. I read. But i always seem to get A’s and B’s. Not that i'm complaining.  
I seem a bit plain and monotone i know, but trust me i'm far from it. I like to dance and sing and be loud but only with people i am comfortable with. If i don't know someone i tend to stay quiet mostly.  
But, around June, Aaron, and Lucy in choir, i'm crazy. After i graduate this stupid high school, i'm going to be attending an art school in England.  
Leaving everything behind because that is the kind of person i am. If i don't like a person or a place, i get up and leave.  
I'm an awkward person with awkward motives and an awkward personality.  
I'm really into learning and drawing about tragedies in the world. Like wars, the Holocaust, 9/11, shootings. Things like that. I study them closely.  
Though they aren't real, i really like watching crime shows like NCIS and Criminal Minds.  
I can be dark. Like, dark to the point where i'm scary. But i'm mostly a light person, i wear bright colors and fun graphic tee shirts.  
I like to think that i'm fun. I don't know really.  
My father died years ago from cancer.  
As i have said, my brother was murdered.  
I live with my mom.  
That's really all.

-

“Where’s the ladder?” I call up the tree.  
Jay sends down the ladder and i climb up on the unsturdy rope.  
I eventually sit on the branch across from him and examine his face for the first time.  
He had these big green eyes that were like ponds of algae. His hair was a chocolate brown and hung over his face.  
He was quite pale. He seemed to be sporty because he was wearing a baseball jersey.  
“Hey,” He smiles, lopsided.  
I lean forward on the branch and smile. “Hey,”   
“Not gonna read today?” He asks. His eyes dart to my backpack. “Or is it in there?”   
“In there along with my sketch book among others.” I shrug.  
“Let me see that book,” He reaches his hand out.  
I pull my backpack to my stomach and unzip it, pulling the worn out book out of my bag.  
It’s called The Language of Flowers. Its an old book, paperback, bent and ripped. I have written in the margins and highlighted things.   
It's very worn out but i hand it to him anyway. “You can read it if you like, just make sure i get it back.”   
He tucks the small book into his own satchel and i smile. He might actually read it, though he doesn't seem like the reading type. “So, i was wondering if i could take you out for coffee?”  
I look at him. He wants to take me to get coffee? Is this a date?   
“When?” I ask, sceptical.  
“Now,” He shrugs, like it's no big deal.  
“This isn't a date, is it?”   
“Unless you don't want it to be, then, yes it is,” He says.  
“No thats fine, lets go.” I say and climb down, basically squealing.  
It's been a long time since i have been asked on a date. The other time was a joke. It was the quarterback on the football team, a senior when i was a sophomore.  
I had agreed solely because i didn't know how to reject him.  
So he took me to a little diner in town and when we walked up the store, his buddies threw tomatoes at me and other rotten food and yelled names at me.  
So i went home without shedding a tear. I mean, did i really think he would want to go on a date with me?  
I just shook it off and turned down any date from any guy since.  
We walked down the small street, past all of the small family shops and chain restaurants and stepped into Starbucks.  
I clutched the handle of my backpack and followed behind Jay.  
He was around 6 foot or more. No less, i know that much at least. He had a confident voice when ordering and when he turned around to ask me, “What do you want?”   
I mumbled, “Caramel Macchiato,”   
He nods and orders and i stand there, shocked he didn't ask me to repeat it. I tend to do that a lot. Mumble when confronted in public. You wouldn't believe how many times i have heard “I'm sorry, could you repeat that?” or, “What was that again, ma’am?”  
He tells them my name and it rolls of his tongue. “Her name is Kayanne. K-A-Y-A-N-N-E.”   
I almost laugh at how he felt the need to spell it out.  
I come here daily, they know my name.  
The man at the counter chuckles. “Yeah, i know, she comes here a lot. Hey, Kay, what's up?” He winks.   
“Not much, Dan, you?” I smile back.   
“The norm, so is this your boyfriend?” He wiggles his eyebrows at me.  
I laugh loudly. “No, just one date and that's all. I just met him yesterday.”  
Dan is very gay and it's fun to see people twitch and fidget when we “flirt” around them, just like Jay is right now.  
“Well, i hope you get to take her on another date, mate. She’s a keeper,” He says to Jay then winks at me again.   
Jay makes a face and Dan and I burst into laughter.  
“I’m gay, don't worry, she is all yours,” Dan pats his shoulder. “Next?”   
We move aside to wait for our drinks and Jay stares at me weirdly.   
“What? We do that all the time. It’s fun to see people get uncomfortable.” I laugh and push him lightly. “Lighten up man,”   
He shakes his head and finally cracks a smile.  
Our names are called and we sit at a table by the front, next to a window.  
As we sit down, he starts to chat with me. “So, you don't know much about me.”   
“Indeed, are you going to tell me more.”  
“No.” He says very monotone.  
“Why not?” I ask, slightly confused. Why would he ask me out and then not tell me about himself.  
“I'm not keen on scaring you away just yet,” He says, eyes turning to the window. “All you need to know is that i'm not normal and i'm not going to stay here much longer.” 

-

His words linger in my head all night. I'm not normal and i'm not going to stay here much longer.  
Does that mean he's a bad person who does drugs and stuff? No, i don't think so, not if he is an athlete.  
Maybe he is moving soon? No that doesn't explain the not normal part.  
I glance at the clock on my bedside table.  
1:28am.  
With a sigh, i turn over and look out my window just as a rock hits it.  
What the hell?  
Another one clinks of the glass and the only thing i think is, cliche.  
I open with window to see Jay on the ground.  
What doesn't freak me out is he knows where i live (he walked me home) but how he knows where my bedroom is.  
“Jay? What the hell are you doing here?” I call out in a shout-whisper.  
“Come on an adventure with me. I have my car and i want to take you somewhere magical,” He grins.  
And, without question, i turn into my room and throw on some jeans and tank top and frantically make myself look (and smell) presentable.   
Not even ten minutes later i am climbing into Jay’s old car and we are off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe there will be (hopefully) weekly updayes that i will announce on my Twitter as well!!! 
> 
> @junseobins
> 
> THIS WAS NOT EDITED

**Author's Note:**

> hi this will be long and chaptered. check out of kpop twitter @junseobins


End file.
